


Goodbye, Miss. Swan

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Dark One Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbians, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Dark Swan. UNHAPPY ENDING SORRY!-See beginning notes for the prompt





	Goodbye, Miss. Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Tumblr Prompt "You've fallen quite a-ways Miss. Swan." "Don't 'Miss. Swan' me,We've been through too much"

“You’ve fallen quite a-ways Miss. Swan.”

 

 

“Don’t ‘Miss. Swan’ me, we’ve been through too much” Regina shook her head at the woman standing before her, she no longer recognized her. it wasn’t Emma, at least it wasn’t her girlfriend standing on her door step.

 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. We’ve been to hell and back Emma, and you’re standing here like I mean nothing to you. My heart feels like it’s breaking inside my chest because of you.”

 

 

“Regina I-”

 

 

“You what? What is it Dark one?” Regina looked into her girlfriends eyes hoping to see something, there was nothing there. The darkness, the damage. Yes. But Emma she was gone, she disappeared in Camelot.

 

 

“We have been through shit Emma! How can you throw everything away like it meant nothing. Like I was dirt on the bottom of your shoe! You left me, you left me alone! How could you do that?! I loved you and I still do, I will love you for all eternity, but Emma. You gave up on me… on us!”

 

 

“I saved you Again, YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER AGAIN! REGINA I SAVED YOU!”

 

 

“Wow. I get that the darkness came for me, because of whom I am but I never thought you’d actually blame me for that. I thought I could trust you.” Regina paused “Do you know what's sad? I can trust your mother now but I can't trust you. The woman who ruined my life... I can trust her over my own girlfriend.” Regina became angrier with each word.

 

 

“You can trust me. Gina, Please let’s talk inside, I want to speak to you properly.”

 

 

Regina just scoffed at Emma’s statement “Well, you know what I don’t want to speak to you, you pushed me away, and until we find a way to get rid of the darkness within you. We are over.”

 

 

“Regina I-”

 

 

“No! I don’t want to hear it, nothing you say will change what’s happened. Goodbye Miss. Swan.” and with that the brunette walked inside her mansion, slamming the door behind her leaving them both completely heartbroken.

 


End file.
